dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs Mewtwo
Boba Fett vs Mewtwo is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-fifth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 15! Star Wars vs Pokemon! Attack of the clones! Which being cloned in a laboratory is the superior combatant? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Assigned with the capture of Mewtwo, Boba Fett was sent to a secret laboratory on New Island. The area was occupied by a faction named Team Rocket, the grunts of which Boba easily disposed of. He then came face to face with a test tube. As Fett reached out for the control panel, the glass of the tube began to crack. "Looks like he couldn't wait to get out." said one Team Rocket scientist. Boba quickly turned and blasted the scientist in the chest. As he dropped, the scientist gritted his teeth. "Mewtwo will make you pay for your actions..." he said, before falling flat on his face. "Mewtwo?" Boba repeated aloud, turning to the pod. As if in reply, the Pokemon shattered his pod and levitated before the bounty hunter, immediately noticing his weapon. "If you make a move, I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders..." Boba warned, aiming the rifle between Mewtwo's eyes. Here we go! "Very well." Mewtwo said, using his mind to rip the blaster out of Boba's grasp. Quickly, the bounty hunter tackled Mewtwo into a wall. He punched the psychic Pokemon in the head, and then in the chest before being repulsed with psychic energy. Boba landed hard, but managed to retrieve his blaster rifle. "I'm only being paid to bring your head. But I know my client would want that power on their side." Boba said, firing at Mewtwo's legs. Countering, Mewtwo called on Barrier which protected him from the blaster fire. "Your client will have to settle with disappointment." Mewtwo replied, launching a Shadow Ball into Boba's chest. "Which, I suppose, explains why they hired you." The Pokemon remarked as he summoned more Shadow Balls to his hands. Boba shook off the cobwebs and opened fire again, this time also rolling several thermal detonators towards Mewtwo. Using Psychic, Mewtwo was able to snag all the explosives and disarm them with Disable. However, he turned around and was butted in the head by the back of Boba's rifle. The bounty hunter clocked Mewtwo in the face again and then attempted to bind him with a wire. As Boba used his jetpack to fly to the back of the lab, Mewtwo used Psychic Knife to slash out of his restraints. Mewtwo then grabbed Boba with telekinesis but the bounty hunter had a plan to counter. He fired a wrist rocket towards Mewtwo, which blew up on the floor in front of him. Mewtwo crashed into a wall, injuring his back further but he had no time to feel sorry for himself; Boba was coming back for him. The Pokemon used a quick Recover to replenish some health and then he grabbed a nearby machine and hurled it at Boba, knocking the bounty hunter straight out of the air. Boba landed hard, but his armour protected him from most damage and he was back up in no time. He then called on his thermal detonators to try and force Mewtwo out of position. Again, Mewtwo countered with Psychic, but Boba was taking advantage of the distraction. He initiated an attack with his flamethrower, which originally caught Mewtwo off guard and singed the Pokemon's flesh but once he adjusted to the attack, Mewtwo was able to use his telekinesis to hold the flames at bay. He then repulsed, blasting Boba into the ceiling. With the bounty hunter suspended and in his control, Mewtwo rag dolled Boba. He slammed him from side to side and then fired a Shadow Ball straight down his throat. Boba landed hard on the wall, but recovered quick enough to fire off a wrist rocket. Mewtwo redirected it, but Boba was long gone from the position. Mewtwo then fired Swift, and star shaped projectiles chased down Boba in a swarm. The attacks were unable to penetrate his armour though, and Boba fired again from his blaster rifle, catching Mewtwo in the tail and the shoulder. The Pokemon retreated behind cover for a moment, but Boba fired the missile from his jetpack at the psychic type. The rocket connected with Mewtwo's cover, and blasted the Pokemon spine first into a wall. Boba then fired off another wire, tying Mewtwo up by the legs and dragged him across the floor. Mewtwo quickly reached out for a pipe telekinetically and pulled it down into Fett's flight path. Boba was clonked in the head and sent spiralling to the floor. He got back up, but was met with a Shadow Ball to the head. A dazed Boba stumbled to a desk, where he was able to throw a thermal detonator over the top. Mewtwo disabled the grenade, and threw it back at Boba who had no idea the bomb was unarmed. Fett dived for cover, but Mewtwo was able to push him with telekinesis, smashing him head first into a wall. Mewtwo charged up more Shadow Balls, but Boba fired a quick shot from his blaster, knocking Mewtwo's focus off. Fett closed the distance, butting the Pokemon with his rifle again and then kicking him into some machinery. Mewtwo sensed that he had to end this soon as his powers were starting to diminish. He quickly tossed a chair at Boba, who blasted it out of the air. The bounty hunter fired off his flamethrower at Mewtwo, who raised a hand and sent the attack back at Boba. The armour protected Boba from any major damage but it was never Mewtwo's intention to use the flames as a killing blow. Mewtwo grabbed Boba telekinetically, and crushed his jetpack and gadgets. He then slammed Boba into several walls and the floor before killing off the bounty hunter. He curled his hand, snapping Boba's neck telekinetically. The body was then tossed through the ceiling and into the depths of the surrounding ocean. Mewtwo finally could rest; his would be captor had been subdued, and he knew his Empire would soon be coming for him. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Mewtwo!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Star Wars vs Pokemon themed DBX Category:Clone Themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant